


我想跟你拍GV

by pengxufeng4



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengxufeng4/pseuds/pengxufeng4
Summary: 【奔放的ooc扭曲变型的ooc毫无剧情可言的ooc】





	我想跟你拍GV

【REC●】  
“先生，我很抱歉，这是个意外……”  
“意外？你知道你的意外给公司带来多大的损失吗？”  
正是因为门关得一丝缝都没有，外边完全听不见办公室里的声音，Mena才会觉得Marwan的怒吼是那么吓人，他只是一个职场新人，才来这儿上班一个多星期，都没有人告诉他具体流程，现在他做错了，这怎么能怪他呢？  
“对不起，先生……我错了！！”  
“我必须解雇你，对于你造成的损失，你得用自己的资产来弥补，从明天起我就会派收债人来找你。”  
“我家里很穷，如果连这份工作都没有，我没法还那么多钱！……”  
然而Kenzari先生是如此冷酷无情，他对委屈得快要落泪的Mena毫不动容。  
“你还有一副好皮相，对吧？如果你愿意去签个卖身协议，到高级情色场所当个男妓，或者成为某个变态富豪的性奴，一定能支付这笔钱。”  
说完，残忍的Kenzari先生便站了起来准备离开办公室，然而Mena却一下子跪坐在地上，紧紧地拽着他的衣袖，像一个无助的弃妇般哀求。他哭得很真实，豆大的眼泪如断线的珍珠般一颗颗从眼角滑落，任何人在荧幕上看到这一幕都会为之动容——以及更期待接下来发生的剧情。  
“不！先生！请别这样！我会死的！求你救救我！我愿意做任何事来补偿！！”  
这话显然正中下怀。  
“其实我不是什么不讲道理的人，既然你这么说，也不是没有办法……”Marwan没有抽身离开，而是用修长的手指捏着Mena颤抖而发烫的下颌。“我可以替你抵消这笔债务，你只需要用一些别的方式偿还就行。”  
Marwan牵着Mena的手放在自己的腰带上，让对方的鼻尖蹭到了裤链。跪坐在地上的大男孩一下子了然于心。  
“噢，先生……这，这实在是太为难我了……”他一面半推半就，一面却目光渴求地解开了裤子。  
拉进的镜头上清晰地显示着他的每一个动作，让那根鲜红的肉棒弹到脸上，小心翼翼地用双手握住，小巧的舌尖像猫咪一样舔着粗大的头部，用舌苔上的颗粒摩擦着敏感的冠状沟。  
柱身很快被他灵巧的舌头舔得又湿又亮，但一直这么做可是不够的。Mena不是第一次做这个了，他很清楚接下来要做什么。于是他直起身子，“尝试”着努力把肉棒完完全全塞进嘴里。  
他的样貌和气质有一股与生俱来的稚嫩和纯洁，尤其是当他闭上眼睛，收起眼中如钻石般闪闪发亮的光芒，让如蝶翼般轻颤的长睫毛投下一片淡淡的阴影时，用这副纯情到无以复加的表情，把含在嘴里的阴茎、按摩棒或者别的什么东西当做棒棒糖一样享受地吮吸时，基本上所有观赏者都会在第一时间射出来。  
只不过Kenzari先生会比一般人坚持得久一些，他会攥着男孩黑亮的短发，进一步地送进那紧致的喉咙里，加大力度地顶弄。  
任何尝试过的人都知道，Mena的深喉技术好得能让你魂飞天外，如果可以的话Marwan愿意让这一幕持续几十分钟，毕竟谁不喜欢这种凌虐中带来的快感呢？  
但他更清楚地知道，自顾自的享受只会增加对方的痛苦和损伤。因此他会时刻关注着Mena的表情，一旦对方开始蹙眉，或者悄悄攀上他的手腕扯一下——就像现在这样，他会立即停下，这是一个只有他们俩知晓含义的，隐蔽的小动作。  
Mena很喜欢唱歌，Marwan知道这一点，因此他的嗓子可不能弄坏了。  
Marwan有着令男人和女人都羡慕到死的火辣身材，当然也包括下面那完全勃起时大到令人惊叹的状态，所以好东西总得被大家看到才是好事。他抽了出来，对准Mena的脸撸了几发，白浊的粘稠液体很快挂在他的睫毛上、脸颊上和嘴角边，把这张漂亮无暇的脸蛋弄得脏兮兮的。  
精液从脸上落下来滴在黑色的西装外套上，“未经人事”的男孩眨着无辜的大眼睛望着高大的男人，像是求着再来一发。于是他被扭着手臂粗暴地扯掉了外套，缝不牢固的纽扣用力一扒就开，纯白的糖纸里露出甜美的巧克力，上面还有两颗饱满熟透的樱桃，被一下子含住啃咬。  
“啊，先生……请，请等一下！嗯……啊！我们不能做那种事！呜，先生！啊啊！不要，别这样！……”  
很少有人能像Mena这样既克制又放荡地浪叫着，纯情可是他的拿手好戏，他连装都不用装，接着Marwan便代替了所有的观众们做了都想做的事——将Mena的裤子拽掉，把他的下半身剥得一丝不挂，压在大大的办公桌上，手掌在他挺翘的屁股上拍得啪啪作响。  
“平时穿得这么认真，没想到你这么浪，最好再叫大声点，反正你已经是个婊子了不是吗？”  
线条流畅而圆润的臀部被拍得像个烂熟的蜜桃，好像一把就能掐出水来，被随心所欲地用力从指缝里捏出不同形状，可怜的小职员只能无助地双手攀着办公桌的另外一边，身上只穿着一件崩了扣子的衬衫，半挂在肩头上，满脸泪痕，随着每一次被击打而哭喊着“谢谢您，先生”、“我是您的婊子”、“求您用力惩罚我”。  
他的哭叫不是那种糟糕的声嘶力竭，而是咬着粉嫩的双唇，像是竭力不让自己叫出来，却情难自制地让喘息伴着婉转的呻吟从口中流泻而出，接着他的叫声会突然拔高一个度，从优雅的夜莺变成了魅人的海妖——两根骨节分明的手指扒开那条深粉色的缝隙，像一把扩阴器一样将撑开洞口，翻出里面洗得干干净净的红嫩穴壁，完全地展示在镜头前。  
明明是被强迫发生关系，却在肉棒捅进身体里时发出一声满足的喟叹，小穴像是空虚已久，一有东西插进去就会紧紧绞着，如今终于被坚硬滚烫的肉棒填满了。  
“衣冠禽兽”的上司也不吝惜各种肮脏的下流话，一边辱骂他是个饥渴的荡妇，一边把整根肉棒完完全全的顶进去又抽出来，像是一把强有力的利刃，把这副瘦弱的身子撞得快要飞起来。  
而这刚才还楚楚可怜的小职员，也不再故作什么矜持，而是随着被顶撞的幅度一声浪过一声。他的脖颈向后扬起一个漂亮的弧度，连喉结上下滑动时的线条也显得那么情色。  
粗大的龟头每一下都重重地碾过前列腺所带来的快感是真实而爽到极致的，Mena很快就达到了第一次高潮，而完全被撑开的小穴也因为对方的离开而夹不住里面那些丰盛的蜜汁，滴滴答答地濡湿了下方的一小块地毯。这种真枪实弹的戏码像是浓郁香醇的巧克力酱，每次看都能让人回味无穷，唇齿留香，而任何的假装或借位都仿佛廉价的奶油，腻得让人恶心。  
“啊，先生！您太棒了！就是这样，快填满我……啊啊！……”  
Mena的声音可以说是名副其实的宝藏，无论以怎样的声调、大小和方式叫出来，听到的人都能被深深吸引，甚至是在做爱的时候。他能矜持，能放荡；能清纯，也能娇媚。Marwan很高兴他是能每一种都听到的人——男孩并不是每一种声音都能在这些激情四射的片子里听到的。  
所以他们两合作的片子也从一开始的二十几分钟，变成了一个小时，一个半小时，基本上，Marwan总是擅于做占主导方的那一个，而Mena则跟着他的节奏。  
他们一次没NG，惨遭凌辱的小职员被丧心病狂上司压在办公桌上，摁在落地窗上，推倒在地板上。领带的用途也从蒙着眼睛到绑住手腕，到堵住嘴巴和揉成一团塞进流水的淫洞，光洁平滑的棕色肌肤上也布满了皮带抽打的红痕、吻痕和又青又紫的掐痕和咬痕。最后，被玩到双目失神的小职员靠在一脸满足的上司怀里，被握着手签下了一份早就准备好了的“卖身协议”——他当然会发生“意外”，因为从进公司的那一天起，衣冠禽兽的上司就盯上了他，想把这惹人怜爱的棕皮美人占为己有，今天发生的一切不过是早就下好的套，等着猎物往里钻罢了。

——————————  
“辛苦了，这是给你的。”  
Mena在拿着牙刷和毛巾从盥洗室出来时，看到了等在门边的Marwan。  
“谢谢。”他接过Marwan递过来的西柚汁，这是他最喜欢的饮料，心满意足地喝了一大口。  
“还痛吗？”  
Mena耸耸肩，露出一副无所谓的表情。拍摄时并不会留下很痛的伤痕，涂上准备好的药物后也不会留痕迹，但每一次Marwan都会坚持问他这个问题，一开始他还觉得有些不好意思，但时间长了，他还是很喜欢这种关心，虽然可有可无，但让人感到温暖。  
Marwan在戏外的温柔和他在戏里的疯狂完全不是同一个人，很多演员都像他这样，这才是演技派。Mena很羡慕这一点，但Marwan总是说他还年轻，还有很多历练的机会。  
Marwan身上是哪一点吸引了他，是那种事后的温柔，极致的反差，炉火纯青的演技，还是那种对人无微不至的关照和体贴？Mena也说不清楚，但在这一行，他的确很需要Marwan这样的前辈来带领和教导。  
只是最近……  
一大波人拥了过来，是隔壁的剧组，Mena回过神来时，已经不见了Marwan的踪影。他不喜欢人多的地方，应当是躲了起来。  
他看到了一身血浆的Naomi，《血腥茉莉》是一部货真价实的R级恐怖片，讲述了一位被封印在镜中的恶魔如何虐杀那些向她许愿的贪婪人类。 这位气质高雅的女性是他在圈内的好友，和Marwan一样，她喜欢演和自己看上去完全不是一个类型的角色。  
能提前所有人看到Mena和Marwan一刀未剪的GV实在是一件幸福的事，此刻她正在观看几个小时前拍摄好的部分——在影片的最后，小职员不但还清了债务，还努力在每次的客户会面带来丰厚的额外收益，为此，上司特地把他带到了董事会上，让每个人都好好地“嘉奖”了他一番。  
Naomi看出了他有心事，她正打算为Mena出谋划策，各自的剧组就开始叫人回去开工。“要把心里话说出去，解决情绪，不然那会影响你的工作。”Naomi年纪比他还小一些，却像个大姐姐一样耐心地教导，这让Mena宽慰不少。  
“对了，还有一件事——这部电影会有‘被卖到高级情色场所当男妓’或‘成为某个变态富豪的性奴’的情节吗？”

Mena没有很多时间来做决定，因为他刚刚听到一个糟糕的消息：Marwan明天就回国了。  
而Marwan好像也知道他有什么事要亲口跟他说，因此在杀青当晚的庆功派对结束后，亲自把他送到了家门口。  
他总是这么温柔客气，这倒让Mena不知道该从何说起了。  
事情很简单：Marwan的下一个作品是一部GV电视剧，Mena非常想要和他一起出演，然而这部剧的角色形象跨度对于Mena来说太大了，如果没有像Marwan这样资深的知名影星来指导，他不可能接得了这部片。  
可他真的很想和Marwan在一起……更久的。  
Mena最后深深地吸了口气。“Marwan，我……”  
“我想跟你一起演这部戏。”Marwan替他说出了一直说不出口的后半句话。  
“我们在一起这么久了，提一个要求很难吗？”  
“我只是觉得这种事很难开口，而且任何大的改变都需要谨慎考虑。”  
“那如果我说，我们的关系也需要‘转型’了呢？”  
Mena看着Marwan从口袋里拿出一个小盒子，脸上的表情由疑惑转为惊讶，最后眼中盈满了惊喜的泪光。  
他没想到这件事这么好解决，又或者说，是他太“过于礼貌”了。他欣喜地扑进爱人的怀里，忧虑一扫而空。  
“抱歉，我不该想那么多……我接受。”  
“别担心，我会陪着你的，把一切交给我就好。”Marwan揉了揉Mena的脑袋，像小狗一样可爱的家伙，他怎么样也没法对他生气，所有的温柔和最温暖的爱意都只留给他。过了一会，他腾出手，给经纪人拨通了电话。  
“是我，Marwan。抱歉要麻烦你取消明天的机票了，没错……因为我和我的爱人接了新的通告，是的，我们一起演。”  
他们相拥在星光点缀的月夜下。

“Mena，你确定要演这个？你可要想好了，这个角色目前对你难度还很大……”  
“是的，我想好了，我要和Kenzari先生一起。”  
看着自家演员信心满满的样子，经纪人不由得叹了口气，这恋爱中的年轻人啊，就是脑子不清醒。  
经纪人看了看手里名为《三重身份》的剧本，也不知道是谁想出来的剧情，这么高难度的戏码，Marwan竟然选择了一个刚刚出道的新人来做主演，但可想而知，这套电视剧播出来的话，Agrabah成人频道一定会收视率爆炸。  
毕竟，谁不想看他两上床呢？

————————————————————  
【REC●】  
站在办公桌前的少年头发乱糟糟的，像是被人胡乱揉过一把，随随便便地披着仿佛从没熨过的校服外套，胸口的衬衣扣子也只是虚掩着，长着一副清纯优等生的模样，脸上却挂着桀骜不驯的表情，一个不服管教天天闹事的不良少年。  
对Kenzari教授的严肃质问，Mena毫无悔意。“真抱歉我在偷试卷的时候给您抓到了，下次我一定不会让你逮着，可以放我走了吗？”  
“孩子，鉴于你严重违反了每一条校规，这次考试你再不及格，我就得开除你了。”  
“您生气了吗，老师？但很可惜你不能这么做，”不良少年的脸上露出坏笑。“谁让您在我21岁之前都是我的监护人呢，爸爸？”  
Kenzari教授并不在意Mena的挑衅，事实上他知道自家养子的一举一动，他白天上哪疯，晚上去哪浪，都一清二楚，他有十足的耐心来教导对方，无论用什么方式。  
“听着，孩子，那种地方不是你去的，如果你缺钱，可以问我要。”  
Mena非常生气，他的养父对他什么都好，就是态度不咸不淡的。他是个被宠坏的孩子，给再多东西都嫌不够。他搜肠刮肚地想尽办法，才能从Marwan那得到一点关注——然而他讨厌的，故作冷淡的养父对他的努力只施舍这么一丁点注视，他烦透了这种被牵着鼻子走的感觉。  
所以他故意做各种各样的坏事，从小到大都这么不听话，愈演愈烈，现在甚至开始跑到红灯区的十字路口和不同的男人站在街灯旁调情，然后等着Marwan开着车从那里经过。  
没错，他在用这种方式引起注意，而他也确实成功了。当其他男人把他压在灯杆上，脏手伸进衣服里四处乱摸，舌头搅在一块热吻，有时候还是和好几个人一起时，这放肆的小野猫总是从那道熟悉的目光获得成就感，哪怕是隔着车窗，他都能感受到那股强烈到能把他吞没的嫉妒、爱欲和占有欲——他的养父，知名的Kenzari教授，人前一副德高望重，温柔和善到禁欲的模样，背地里在床上不知道有多变态。  
“别用那些施舍给我的钱打发我，爸爸，我现在这副模样都是你造成的。”  
“孩子，我说过很多次，如果不是我把你从孤儿院带出来，你早就变成里面的公用婊子了，你要学会感恩，而且有一点你说错了，那就是你明明非常乐在其中，如果你要证明我说的不对，那就不要在我的课上，坐在教室的最后一排，一边听我上课一边悄悄手淫，而是直接走进我的办公室，对我说：‘爸爸，请你拿出我屁股里的跳蛋，花上十五分钟，好好满足一下你深受性瘾折磨的儿子，好吗？’ ”  
Marwan用平淡而柔和的语气说着这种露骨下流的台词，仿佛他就是一个在阐述简单的科学理论一样的教授。然而Mena却一下子被呛到了——剧本里没这段的，这临场加戏也加得太刺激了吧？  
他突然有点怯场了，然而当他看到对方悄悄转了一下手指上的对戒——从深色的双眼中得到了无声地鼓励。  
那意味着他是可以不用喊停的，可以继续下去。他的爱人总是会适时的给予他悄然无声的关爱。Mena也捏紧了自己的那枚对戒，冲着Marwan“老师”嘴角勾起一个自信的浅笑。  
不同类型的剧本，嗯。  
镜头没有注意到这个转瞬即逝的小动作，摄影师只是对准了Mena的锁骨和胸口，看着手指一点一点地，带着挑逗意味地把校服脱掉，丢在地上，一脚踢到桌子底下。接着Mena走到Marwan的身边，爬上了他的椅子，跨坐在对方的身子上，双手搭在肩头，这一套动作下来，一点也不像个乖学生，倒像是个技巧纯熟的应召女郎。  
“您说的没错，既然我已经长大了，就得像个成年人一样自己赚钱。”  
“你打算做什么工作？”  
“在红灯区站街就很不错，您觉得呢？我今天正式开始营业，无论是就地解决还是带回家里，您来定价。”他一边自信满满地说着临场发挥的台词，一边熟练地解开了彼此的腰带，你看，这没有什么困难的。  
“那么现在，我该怎么称呼您——老师、爸爸还是客人？”

END


End file.
